Hope
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Volverían a encontrarse, esa era la promesa. Y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. [Fic para "Tus mejores deseos de la paz del bosque" del foro "Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku"]


**Hope**

**Summary:** Volverían a encontrarse, esa era la promesa. Y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. [Fic para "Tus mejores deseos de la paz del bosque" del foro "Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku"]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Número de palabras: **673 en total según Word.

**Género:** Romance/Confort.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Allí estaba. Contemplando desde la copa de un árbol como el sol se asomaba por el horizonte. La suave brisa movía sus cabellos color plata.

Se encontraba solo, como solía pasar un par de horas al día desde hacía ya dos años. No es que en realidad estuviera solo, tenía a sus amigos, por supuesto. Miroku, Sango, Shippō… Incluso la vieja esa. Pero faltaba ella.

Hacía ya dos años desde que la Shikon-no-tama había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Dos años desde que su amada Kikyo había encontrado la paz de su alma. Dos años desde que Kagome no estaba.

Si. Podía tener a sus amigos, podía vivir en paz, podía luchar de vez en cuando. Lo que ya no podía hacer era amar con libertad.

Desde que Kagome se había ido había quedado solo. Veía a Sango y a Miroku ser felices y formar una familia con sus dos hijas, además de que se acababan de enterar que Sango estaba embarazada de nuevo. Solo faltaban diecisiete hijos de los veinte que le había prometido a Miroku.

Shippō estaba entrenando para convertirse en un gran demonio, que según él era absurdo ya que esos entrenamientos solo daban frutos a la hora de querer burlarse de él.

En fin, cada uno estaba formando su vida. Incluso Kohaku, quien estaba sirviendo de exterminador para aquellos que lo necesitasen.

Todos eran felices, todos tenían un lugar donde estaban seguros de querer estar. Todos menos él.

Desde ese día en que el pozo quedó sellado, su vida había quedado varada en un lugar del cual no podría salir nunca. Le faltaba algo. Le faltaba Kagome.

La muy idiota le había dicho que estaría siempre con él. Keh… Mentirosa.

A pesar de todo, ella estaba en su hogar, con su familia y amigos, no estaría sola. Estaba segura del otro lado del pozo. Donde había ramen.

Ramen…

Oh si, extrañaba también al ramen, pero no comparado con lo que extrañaba a Kagome.

Si bien la sacerdotisa del futuro le había dado por fin un hogar, le había dado amigos, le había dado felicidad; esta última no podría durar sin ella.

Baka… Kagome no baka…

Las dos mujeres que amaba… Ambas lo habían dejado solo. A pesar de sus promesas, ahora estaba solo.

Estaba seguro de que no volvería a amar nunca como había amado a Kikyo y a Kagome, quienes ahora se encontraban tan lejos de su alcance.

Kikyo ya no estaba ni estaría, y se sentía por fin tranquilo al lograr la salvación de su alma.

Kagome… ella estaba viva, estaba en algún lugar… Segura. Eso era lo que importaba. Ella y su sonrisa estarían siempre presente junto con él.

Echaba de menos sus peleas por estupideces. No iba a decir que extrañaba besar el suelo. Aún le daba escalofríos recordarla diciéndole "Osuwari".

Kagome… mientras ella estuviera a salvo… mientras siguiera con vida… Él podría vivir tranquilo.

La promesa que se habían hecho…

"_Siempre estaré a tu lado…"_

"_Te protegeré con mi vida…"_

Se mantendría aferrado a esas promesas, ella prometió estar con él. Volvería a verla, ella regresaría, o al menos eso deseaba creer.

_—InuYasha…—aún podía escuchar su voz. Lejana pero presente._

_Mientras esperaba su regreso, seguiría golpeando a Shippō, aprovechando que nadie lo castigaría por ello. Soñaría con el ramen, aun recordaba su dulce favor. Y ante todo se aferraría a esas promesas._

_—Más te vale volver, niña estúpida, lo prometiste…—claro que nadie lo escucharía.__—Kagome…_

_Volverían a encontrarse, esa era la promesa. Y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado. :)

Link del foro: forum/Bajo-las-ramas-del-Goshinboku/155833/

Se despide: Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
